


Everyday

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was once a Fairy Tale is nothing but a dream. Logan & Quinn hints of Quinn & Mark. 100 word drabble challenge. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Freaky

Chapter 1: Freaky  


**Everyday**

* * *

Dislcaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Nick does.

Chapter 1: _Freaky_

* * *

She was plain bizarre to him, and Logan really did not like her. He truly could not understand why his friends were his friends, or why his friends are friends with Quinn. She was just so freaky.

"Hey Logan, your face has a pimple" said Quinn.

He really hated when she was telling the truth, and she always does, but he's Logan Reese, rich and he never has a pimple.

So why people in the hall passing by him were were laughing at him? He did not know why nor care, but all he knew was that Quinn was freaky.


	2. Chemistry Class

Chapter 2: Chemistry Class

**Chapter 2: Chemistry Class**

Disclaimer: Nick owns Zoey 101!

* * *

To Quinn, it was ironic that Logan knew something in Chemistry. It wasn't the fact that he represents anti-science to her, but the fact that he had room in his tiny little brain to comprehend something as beautiful as chemistry.

 

Sometimes, life has its own surprises. And the truth was, Quinn found that beautiful, that Logan actually can use his head and learns something in chemistry class.

* * *


End file.
